1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to devices and methods of use thereof for harvesting, isolating, and/or manipulating agents, including but not limited to genomic DNA.
2. Discussion
Preparation and concomitant preservation of genomic DNA, according to many conventional techniques, is often time consuming, laborious and may require operators to have skills in handling DNA samples. Moreover such techniques are limited in the size of DNA that can be effectively handled. There exists a need to reduce the time, labor, and/or skills required to prepare essentially intact genomic DNA and other agents of similar length